


授权汉化：〈昏睡的斯内普〉

by JonWhite



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Severus Snape, M/M, Sleep Sex, Top Harry, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29026005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JonWhite/pseuds/JonWhite
Summary: 别问哈利这么做多久了或为什么这么做……哈利如今因戒不掉他每夜的小传统而在霍格沃兹从教。
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 20





	1. 哈利

**Author's Note:**

  * For [younoknowme93](https://archiveofourown.org/users/younoknowme93/gifts).
  * A translation of [Sleepy Snape](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7235095) by [younoknowme93](https://archiveofourown.org/users/younoknowme93/pseuds/younoknowme93). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第一章，哈利视觉。第一人称。

我知道这不对，但我披上斗篷，轻车熟路，飞蛾扑火。我知道我可能会有麻烦。但这没法遏止我。别问我怎么知道密码的。别问我为什么这么做或我是从什么时候开始这么做的。别问我这么做过多少次了。这些在现在都不重要。我下了咒让他沉眠，然后开始给我们宽衣。我已经好久没见到他苍白的皮肤了。他的老二比我的还长——即使软踏踏的也蛮惊人了，而且很厚，在他白得病态的皮肤上青筋毕露。

“你从我的格兰芬多那儿扣了30分，因此，我得上你两次这才公平。”我让他侧躺，然后往手上淋了点儿润滑油。我知道有一个能免去前戏的咒语，但我更爱亲力亲为；仿佛宣示主权。拉伸他就是走个形式。我已经上过他很多次了，我不必这么麻烦就能成功。可我还是不慌不忙，我不想伤及他。等我塞进了第二根手指，他已经半勃了。他张开了嘴气喘吁吁。

他很瘦。从我抱着他的地方便蔓延了淤青。但我的指纹他注意不到。我揉了他大腿没几下，他就软了腿。我扭动手指，他呻吟起来。我拔出手指的时候，他的洞放浪地抽动。

“西弗勒斯，你这么快就做好准备了吗？”我在自己的阴茎上涂润滑剂，然后滑进去。他紧嗦着我的屌，我按揉着他的臀部。“别紧张，西弗勒斯。你认识我。我相信你感觉得到我的鸡巴在你内腔。为我放松些吧，今晚我会再次让你爽到的。”他确实放松了。他硬得厉害。我和他相形见绌。我知道他昏昏沉沉，但他很容易悦纳我给予他的一切。他的屁股一直饥渴地衔住我的屌。我轻轻揉捏他的睾丸，他喘得像要发出呻吟。我闲着的手撸他的屌；但还不足以包得住他。

每次，他都在用力呻吟。他的头发遮住了大半张脸，我把他柔滑的发丝捋到他面部两边。从不觉得他头油。事实上，偶尔，他洗完澡这头黑发还湿漉漉的。我迷恋他太久了。我甚至记住了他的作息时间表。

我把自己埋在体内。他5:30醒，眯到6:00。我在他内腔深处享受着他的体温。6:15他穿好衣服。我的手指陷进他的臀肉，把他拽向我。6:30他在大会堂开始进餐。“你的屁股始终都那么热……你要让我化了。”7:00他去教室批论文，8:00上第一堂课。看着我的鸡巴在他抽搐的屁股里抽插简直上头。一点钟，他结束教学，在办公室简单吃顿午餐。他的呜咽鼓励我弄他更快。1:30到5:00，他为医疗部或别的部门酿药。我在他颈后吮下斑痕；这是属我之地。他的长发遮得下我留下的任何痕迹，但我知道它就在那儿。5点到6点，我去他私卧拜访前，他接着判论文、合分。他浑身剧烈地发抖。如果他没有吃晚餐，那他的日常就更枯燥了——他要么评分，要么尝试煎药。直到9点钟去洗澡。这个男人，我一点儿也不陌生。九点半，他会爬上床，读一个小时书到入睡。11点呢，我会去造访。

我的手指压在他乳头上。他很美——也许不是传统意义上的美，但他的整体令人难忘。他总是挺着背来反抗想把他碾碎的世界。他不怒自威。每回他要笑都抿紧了嘴，像要驱散欢愉。我想恨他。我尽力了。但这个人依然让我思之如狂。

“操，你怎么这么漂亮啊，西弗勒斯。”只有这时候我才有这种机会——奢侈的机会——来直呼其名。“要是发现我对你做了什么，你会报警吗？五年级起，我就一直在你昏睡的时候强奸你。我留校应聘只为了我能接着这么对你。”我仍想让他把我绞得更紧。我爱的先是他的肉体还是他本身呢？我啄了啄他颈后的斑点。我抚摸着他，充分享受他的肠壁裹着我的紧致感。“我想恨你，西弗勒斯。我真的很想恨你啊……但我看得穿你的眼睛。受虐的眼睛。你是个被忽视的人，一个想被占有的人。”他以呜咽做回应，但我不怕他醒。我熟能生巧了。我仍拥着他。有几晚，我粗暴地对待过他。但有时候，有些夜晚，我只想缠抱他，和他融为一体。

“啊。”我亲吻我的领地。

“嗯。接着给我叫出来，西弗勒斯。”我慢慢挺臀，他条件反射性地跟着我动。“我爱你，西弗勒斯。我理解你那双眼铺陈和掩藏的一切。”我用双臂把他拉到胸前紧紧抱住了。我分了心，试图对他表白。“我不喜欢聊这些事。但我来这儿之前。我的监护人——姨妈和姨夫待我不怎么好。”他在发抖。他苍白的乳头很硬，看起来很浪，我忍不住舔舐了几下。“我对你这么做的时候，我总在想，这是梦吗？我知道你在潜意识里也感觉得到这些东西，但我想知道你做了一个什么样的梦啊，是好梦吗？我……希望你做个好梦。”我慵懒地抱着他。明天我可能还会渴望猛干他，但这时候我只想跟着他微弱的喘息来慢慢和他做爱。

但我们时间有限，我很快就要走了。他略湿的头发粘在颈后，我将其拨到一边。我的标记暗红。我咬了咬他脖子上这块柔软的地方，他无声地尖叫了一下。他的臀部偶尔会痉挛。他插进我手中，然后在我鸡巴上刺穿他自己。我努力确保这个标记几天内可见。以防我明晚见不到他。

“别着急，西弗勒斯。再这么下去，我会射的，我还想更长时间地享受你啊。”他充耳不闻，一意孤行。他呜咽得色情又动听，我再也扛不住了。他太紧了。他太他妈性感了啊！我把他压进怀里让他相对静止。“塞夫…呃……我——射了。”我填满了他，而他瑟瑟发抖。硬得还是很厉害，但他不再有什么新的快感了。“我明白，西弗勒斯。别担心，我永远不会让你受苦的。”我抽身，观赏他肠腔滴出精液的美景。“我永远不会让你脏兮兮的。”

我拉起他的膝盖，让他躺好。除了轻微的咕哝，他没抗议。也完全没必要抗议。有时候我觉得这是我最喜欢的部分。我能用一个咒语轻松清洁他，但我要是不亲自来就没什么实感了。另一串精液从他身上滚下来，顺着他苍白的长腿坠下去。我的舌头紧随其后。

从你爱的男人的屁股里品尝你自己的精液，色情得令人发指。彻底肏了他之后，你的舌头能顺利压进他体内。手指卷进他臀部，我把他拉向我的嘴，轻轻吮吸。

“我永远都不会忽视你，西弗勒斯。我会是你最忠实的信徒。”我的手防止他瘫软在床，而我的手指掰开了他奶油似的屁股。“还有没有人像我这么嘬你啊？”我的舌头完全钻进他体内蠕动。他轻声道。

“求你……”他很少说梦话。但他的声音。他这么做的时候，我无力回绝。

“我说过我会干你两次。”

“求求你……”我的手压着他的背把他完全按在床上，而我的另一只手牢牢地托住他的屁股。

我猛地扎了进去。他尖声尖叫，我奋力冲刺。“你为什么要这样对我呢，西弗勒斯。”

“拜托。”

他内腔湿软，我很轻易就能滑进去。我用力摸他。“我想肏你，我想肏得你脱肛，把你弄得一团糟。”

“请……”

“操，你不知道我多渴望你啊。”我慢不下来。“我从没被哪个女孩迷得这么神魂颠倒。”这些我都跟他说过。但没关系。“我觉得我有病。我一看到你就想碰你，只想想已经不够了。我知道这不对。”我咬牙抑制再射一遍的冲动。这回，我会让他先高潮。“即使现在我也明知故犯，但我还能怎么拥有你。”

“嗯……嗯啊！”我更快地肏他，每回都挺到底。

“对，就这样……西弗勒斯。我们的身体相识。我知道你喜欢被操。你榨得出我的货。”

“嗯嗯啊啊啊！”

“我好爱你。现在……嗯——我也要射了。”我得再给他清理一遍。但这一直是我最喜欢的部分之一。明天，在我们开课之前，我会在大厅里和他共进早餐，晚上，我还会找他。我这么做当然不对，但除非他拒绝我，不然我一定老调重弹。截止目前，他似乎不以为然。


	2. 斯内普

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第二章，斯内普视觉。第一人称。

他又进了我的屋子。他念咒，我念反咒。毕竟我是个间谍，这么简单的咒语，对我小菜一碟。又因为我是间谍，因此我很容易装睡。我能让黑魔王信我是他的忠仆，那么，让一个只有我一半大的男孩信我睡着了并不难。他一成不变，很好摸得清。他一直在11:30以后来我这儿。

我承认，一开始，也许我很好奇。金童偷偷溜出去是一回事，但私闯教员寝室并试图对其施咒就是另一回事了。我很好奇他想做什么。第一夜，他每个动作都草率，不安，仿佛在等我“醒”过来。之后，他逐渐大胆。逐渐自大。

每次，他都亲自为我做扩张。起初，我以为他可能不知道咒语，但后来我更加确信他故意这么做。我思想斗争了许久。我该报警吗？但他那时候还未成年，而且是被选中来打倒黑魔王的人。我已经为这场战争出卖了我的灵魂，卖身又会怎么样呢。不管怎样，他都有可能会死。因此我不妨慷慨些。

一旦战争结束，他毕业了，我便以为这些夜晚会跟着烟消云散，我再次做了思想斗争。那时候……我竟然期待着他晚上来找我。我泥足深陷。他是个非常细心的床伴。我“无知无觉”，许多人不会在乎我有没有快感。

即使我清醒的时候也很少有人介意我做爱的时候什么体验。而这样一个床伴——这么一个年轻人充满爱意地拥抱我，从头到尾他每一步都小心翼翼——这太难得了。

“抱歉，教授，我知道这很尴尬，但我不这么做，你可能会受伤啊。”他第一次边和我这么说边慢慢给我做准备工作。比我任何一任床伴都来得细心和温柔。他会和我闲聊，会利用我解压，我觉得我该为我一生中所做的错事负责。所以我纵容了他。

他又进了我的房间。他正在脱我的衣服，并惩罚我从他的狮子那里扣了30分。说他现在要干我两次。想到这儿，我尽量不发抖。他再次手动准备我。我知道很快会发生什么，我的身体已经有反应了。

“西弗勒斯，你这么快就做好准备了吗？”他慢慢地推进了我，尽管我用尽全力，我依然紧张。“别紧张，西弗勒斯。你认识我。我相信你感觉得到我的鸡巴在你内腔。为我放松些吧，今晚我会再次让你爽到的。”我知道，因此我很放松。他从未让我不满。他始终至少让我高潮一回。但往往不止如此。他抚摸我，我发现自己在呻吟。我无需尴尬，因为现在我还没“醒”。我没责任。“你的屁股始终都那么热……你要让我化了。”他亲吻我的后颈。他的领域。我的头发盖住了他留下的任何痕迹，但他确实留下了他的标记。这是他的领地。我尽力抑制这股受控的亢奋。

他四处乱摸。我的皮肤没有一寸不受那些爱抚。有时我会渴望肢体接触。有时候就这些便可以让我射。“操，你怎么这么漂亮啊，西弗勒斯。”他是唯一一个这么和我说的人——他说，我让人着迷。他是唯一一个尝过我的身体并再次渴望我的人。唯一一个能温柔或粗暴地对待我并我同样满意的人。“要是发现我对你做了什么，你会报警吗？五年级起，我就一直在你昏睡的时候强奸你。我留校应聘只为了我能接着这么对你。”我心照不宣地领取了他对我这份日益加深的依恋。

他一边摸我，一边再次吻他的领地。我感觉自己收紧了内壁。“我想恨你，西弗勒斯。我真的很想恨你啊……但我看得穿你的眼睛。受虐的眼睛。你是个被忽视的人，一个想被占有的人。”我不想哽咽。我无意恳求他继续给我这份感情。我年纪太大了，不该渴望这个啊。

“啊。”我来不及阻止便从嘴里发出这种声音。但我现在没“醒”，所以没关系。只要他不知道我醒着，我大可这样享乐。他吻了自己的领域。

“嗯。接着给我叫出来，西弗勒斯。”他好慢。“我爱你，西弗勒斯。我理解你那双眼铺陈和掩藏的一切。”他抱着我，反复舔舐他的领地。但他还是慢条斯理。他几乎在磨我，折磨我，不怎么深入就又轻轻地拽出来。“我不喜欢聊这些事。但我来这儿之前。我的监护人——姨妈和姨夫待我不怎么好。”这些我都知道。他还是老样子。我在发抖，但我没有“醒”。我很安全。他舔我的乳头时，一声响亮的哀嚎脱离了我的喉咙。“我对你这么做的时候，我总在想，这是梦吗？我知道你在潜意识里也感觉得到这些东西，但我想知道你做了一个什么样的梦啊，是好梦吗？我……希望你做个好梦。”春梦。他反复吮吸他的领地，但当他咬下来，我再也忍不住了。

我听到他求我慢点儿。警告我，如果我不慢下来，他会射的。但我想夹紧他。我知道他内射我后会发生什么。他抱紧我，几乎要让我们都产生淤青，但我被内射时发现自己并不在乎这种轻微的不适。“我明白，西弗勒斯。别担心，我永远不会让你受苦的。”他从不让我不爽。我让他随心所欲地支配我。

我只是想让他给我做口活。他并不为此羞耻，因为他显然喜欢这样做。他会在吮吸我肉窍之前尽可能掰开我的入口。

“我永远都不会忽视你，西弗勒斯。我会是你最忠实的信徒。”他的手指熟练地弄我，炉火纯青。“还有没有人像我这么嘬你啊？”我几乎窒息。

“求你……”我不是这个意思，但我压不住这个词了。我努力双目紧锁。

“我说过我会干你两次。”

“求求你……”他把我更深地压到床上，然后重新挺入了我。我尖叫。

“你为什么要这样对我呢，西弗勒斯。”

“拜托。”

“我想肏你，我想肏得你脱肛，把你弄得一团糟。”

“请……”我必须保持足够的自律。我很少会像这样迷失自我，期期艾艾。他又开始说胡话了，我勉强恢复了一点儿意识。

“嗯……嗯啊！”他搞我的频率太快了。

“对，就这样……西弗勒斯。我们的身体相识。我知道你喜欢被操。你榨得出我的货。”我不想服从他，但他的声音轻柔得我心动。

“嗯嗯啊啊啊！”我仿佛无骨，隐约听到他咆哮着释放。

“我好爱你。现在……嗯——我也要射了。”有那么一刻，他只是抱着我。让我的身躯平缓下来，然后他轻轻地揉我的肚子，舌头还在亲密地啜饮他自己的精液，但我累坏了，没法在高潮后轻易勃起。“我爱你，西弗勒斯。”只要我睡着了，我就不用负责。我不必回应这些话。我听得到，我的心暖起来，但我不用表态——我还没准备好怎么回应他。一旦我洗干净了，他会温和地给我穿衣服，并给我擦药，确保我明天不疼。他一直在低语暧昧的话。他给我拉上毯子，然后拨开我的头发去吻吻他的领域。

从来没有人像他那样碰过我。他的手温暖而温柔。他的嘴唇贴在我的脸颊上，我用力排斥红晕。

“我现在要走啦，西弗勒斯；明天见。”但他还没走。“你也知道我是条又蠢又凶巴巴的白眼狼，对吧。比如，你在我是个学生的时候教我，我不感激你，还学得很烂——但那些对当时的我确实有点难。可是，我毕业从教就觉得这一切更自然一些了。现在呢，我还是一位不错的摄神取念者。只要对方分心，我就能读心。我不觉得你年长就不该渴望爱情。明天见啊，西弗勒斯。别为难我的狮子。”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 完结。斯内普视觉，第一人称。

他知道。这个混蛋知道……多久了。为什么我现在这么烦啊。讨人厌的格兰芬多。他究竟知道多久了，为什么现在才说？起初，他不可能知道吧。他没有摄神取念的经验。至少还不足以瞒得过我。我都能防止黑魔王掠走我的记忆啊，他怎么……但他就是那个打败了黑魔王的巫师，不是吗……但他到底什么时候意识到我……装傻的呢？我想让他接着那么弄我。他知道。他确实不可能神算，但他知道多久了啊？他耍我多久了啊？

大厅里，他坐在我旁边用餐。感谢我的间谍生涯，我面无表情。他冲我笑，表现得很自然。他边吃边和别的教员扯闲嗑，但他的手一直放在我桌下的膝盖上。

“斯内普教授，你睡得好吗？”我佯装未闻。我不能充楞了，但这时候我偏要这么做。我忽视他时，他的手进一步滑向了我的腿。我尽力瞪他。他会停下来吗——虽然已经晚了，我已经能感觉到自己开始勃起了。他对我的目光有抵抗力。他看我的角度很独特。我觉得他看穿了我。他应该看得见我在他的触摸下乱动。我没法像从前那样威慑他了。

他的手懒散地抚摸我的大腿内侧。这算调情吗？这个念头似乎很可笑。调情。救世主……挑逗我吗。八成是幌子。他对我微笑。

“您看上去精神焕发。我想和你谈谈你想在周末举行的考试。我的格兰芬多还没准备好，我相信别的学院的学生呢也同样慌乱。我想请您把考试推迟到下周一，让学生们有更多的时间复习。”他的眼睛盯紧了我，他的手在裤子里揉我的腿。“我坚信，学生们会为此振奋。”尽管他再逗弄，我也不怎么动。“我知道我麻烦你了，但也许今晚我们能去你房间一聚，把这件事详细讨论一下。你说呢，西弗勒斯？”他用就我听得见的声音低声念我的名字。

“嗯……静候光临，波特。”反正他会来找我就好。整个早餐过程中，他的手一直放在我的大腿上；他的拇指轻而稳固地压在我腿上。这位拯救了魔法界的英雄毫不避讳地非礼我，他好像没有停手的意思。我发现自己吃不下了。

这一天过得很迷糊，我发现自己没法专心上课……这对魔药教室来说真的很危险，所以我提前结束了最后一节课。能早点儿摆脱我，谁还费心琢磨“为什么”，偷着乐就完了。我进了寝室然后顺其自然了。他是个强大的巫师。或许呢，他还是最强大的巫师。尽管我资历比他高但他一定胜过我。为什么我没考虑这点呢？为什么我没改我住处的密码呢？我知道这件事不宜宣扬，因为不雅啊。真闹大了，我一定会成为一枚笑柄——我竟然指认一位比我年轻了一多半且是魔法界救世主的男孩被我这副臭皮囊诱惑到强奸我……可笑。他们估计不太会信我，更不会逮捕哈利·波特。但是，这是我自找的，不是吗？我为什么必须保密呢？我为什么不在第一夜就阻止他呢？我真的好奇他为什么要那么做，可我知道我是共谋。我希望他那么对我。

我不知道他什么时候来，但我嫌自己脏。在他到来之前，我要彻底洗个澡。在我们探讨他为什么“强奸”我以及我为什么让他这样做这个敏感话题前，我急需感到我自己是清清白白。我先洗头。不论别人怎么说，我都忍不住让我的头发亮闪闪。其实，我每天都洗，摸起来很软。我还特意用魔药护发来着，但别人怎么传的我就不知道了。可我无愧于心。我对卫生确实严苛，这是别人给我的赞誉。我不喜欢麝香或汗味。这会让我想起我父亲。我竭力清洗了我身体的每一寸。

我走出浴室，手动擦干自己。作为一名巫师，我还是戒不掉那些从麻瓜那边沾上的本能。我穿着我最宽松的长袍。但没有人会觉得这随意。因为我所有衣裳的前襟都有十几粒扣子，全是高领的，但这件不像别的那样厚和紧。这件衣服松紧度很恰巧，可以修身，可能会让我看起来……有点吸引力。虽然我真的不需要刮胡子，但我还是会试试。我对这场“会议”太焦虑了。

我泡了杯茶舒缓心情。我觉得，我肯定时间还绰绰有余……他捧着两杯已经泡好的茶坐在餐桌旁等着我。

“收到邀请再进门。你连基本礼仪都不懂吗？”最初，我想呵斥他。他怎么敢未经我的明确许可就进我的屋呢？但他不一直在这么做吗？我一直宽纵他，他已经习惯了。“我没权利邀请你啊，先坐吧。这毕竟是你的客厅，茶呢，也是你的。”我冷着脸走过去。他对我微笑。“首先。我想在这次讨论中放弃不必要的形式。我希望我们互称教名。我们都知道我们真正要聊的是什么，我相信我们都足够成熟，能像成年人似的攀谈。”

“行。”我坐下说。他锐利地盯着我。“‘哈利’。”我静下心来时，他保持安静。我小口喝着茶，试着不去质疑他为什么从那么多茶中挑这个。为什么他会选择在我恐慌或压力大的时候专用的这个。他等我喝了几口，这才自己也喝了几大口，叹了口气，开始说话。

“西弗勒斯。你收了我的童贞。”我险些被反上来的茶呛到。我不得不承认我又一次慌乱起来，这实在太不光彩了啊。他温柔地笑着。我能感觉到他的腿往我这头撞。“真的就那么难以置信吗？嗯，我学生时代就有许多人自荐枕席，但我全都拒绝了。”我感觉到他的脚挂到了我的椅子上。他行为不端，但他满不在乎。“我当了教员后跟你第一回发生关系那次，我才知道你是清醒的。我跟你说了吧，我从教就为了每晚能接着这么占有你。”这些……表白让我端茶也不是，喝茶也不是，似乎放下呢也不太妥。我进退维谷。“你的屁股真紧，西弗勒斯。”操。

“够了，别说废话。快点说正事，然后快滚。”他笑得让我想起了一条蛇。他的脚压在我的腹股沟上。我忍住了咽唾沫的冲动。

“你的声线能让一位刚开始步入青春期的男孩激增荷尔蒙啊。也许，我从一年级就动了想上你的念头了。事实上，你一跟我说话我就注意你了。每个人都对我那么好，就你尖刻得不像样。我觉得你无理取闹。我当时确实觉得你讨人嫌。”他的脚紧紧地压在我的两腿之间。

“言归正传，波特！”

“‘哈利’。如果你不介意的话。”他的脚慢慢地对我的勃起施加软压力。“我可以问一下——你还记得你问我的第一个问题吗？”

“这么琐碎的事我怎么会记得啊？”

“琐碎。一开始我也是这么想的。但我打赌你记得你第一次问我什么，不是吗？”

“我问很多跟魔药挂钩的问题，这和我职业有关。”

“我要是把艾草粉末兑进艾草浸液中，会得到什么呢？”

“你记得那个问题，看来你还不算完全不学无术。但恭喜你，记错了。”他对我微笑。

“我从不擅长草药学，但这些呢很有深意，这是你告诉我的第一件事。一个我费解的道歉。然而，当谈到植物类的东西时，纳威实际上是个天才。有天我们还在上学的时候，他来找我。他塞给我一本小书，告诉我，每种植物都有一种含义，有时你会用那种方式说话。”

“我想不通你哪来这么多戏……”

“我知道你害怕。你不想我知道这些，这是你想带进坟墓的事儿吧？但你知道‘聪明反被聪明误’吗？你是世上最年轻的魔药大师。我肯定你明白我要说什么吧。”

“它是一朵花。”

“嗯，西弗勒斯，你说得对，但你像往常一样隐瞒了重要的信息。它是一朵百合。一朵百合，意思是‘我的遗憾跟随你走向坟墓’，你知道艾草是什么意思吗，西弗勒斯。”我死要面子，不肯再说。“它意味着‘缺席’，它通常象征着悲痛。你知道我被麻瓜带大。你为你间接伤害了我，让我陷进苦难而愧疚，而道歉。合起来，你问我的那个问题其实意思是‘我对莉莉的死深感抱歉’。你把诚实放在维多利亚的秘密之后，你和我在一起也总是带着面纱，我看不清你，我始终活在隔纱、隔山的困境和渴望中啊。”

“也许……我确实想道歉，也许，你疯了——万一我就想为难你呢。”

“你知道苦艾的另一重意思吗？‘别气馁’。我想，你当时是想告诉我你打算保护我。西弗勒斯。现在是时候破镜重圆了，我说得够透了，而战争也已经结束了。你对我诚实那么一点点吧？究竟是我过度解读了，还是你确实那么做了呢？”

“我不会公开，但我必须跟你说。”他对我微笑。

“就是在那一刻，我爱上了你。”我不想紧张。“四年级的时候我才发现啊。先生。我4年级就爱你了。从此，我开始痴狂。一年后，我才开始第一回强奸你。”他真那么小吗？我让……一个未成年人……不会吧。“西弗勒斯。任何人在场都看得出你在‘昏睡’，如果真的败露，你也不会因被强奸而有任何麻烦。但我会被逮捕的。”他又喝了一口茶，然后轻放，伸手抓住我颤抖的手。“可是，我不再是未成年人了。我不能一直……每晚都上你，但我们都自欺欺人啊。”

“哈利。我不明白你在说什么，也不明白你为什么这么说。”

“我想让你明白为什么我花了一半的读书生涯……‘强奸’你。”

“你能不能别用那个词。我讨厌这个词。我讨厌你每次对那件事的暗示。你没有强奸我。我……心甘情愿。”

“嗯，起码你大部分时候看起来确实挺乐意的。”我为此脸红。“但我还是偷偷溜进了你的房间，试图对你施咒——老实说，多年来我一直认为我是成功的，并以为我绞尽脑汁和你成功建立了一段最亲密的关系。”我一言不发。“为什么呢？我猜这就是我想知道的。我已经……近乎残酷地坦白了我这么做的原因。我已经破罐子破摔了啊。现在我想知道你为什么让我做那些事。即使你说的让我觉得不中听，我也想听你说实话。”

“我多的是理由。”

“没关系，我们从头到尾（Good start at A and end at Z）慢慢说。我们有的是时间。”我停顿了一会儿。

“你真的想让我把它们按字母排序，还是……你只是打个简陋的比方。”

“比方。开始吧。”他的脚又伸到了我的腹股沟，我试图不以为动。

“你本可以让我自食恶果啊……我想让你……如愿，一开始是因为我很好奇，而你很紧张。但我完全肯定你确实想碰我。你……你是救世主，虽然我不喜欢你这种名头……但我确实为了你渴望我而受宠若惊。从第一刻起，我就知道你本质上没什么恶念。也许是好奇，也许……只是想涨经验。但你没有恶意。你确实未经同意就上了我，但你从没有把你自己的快感凌驾我之上。”他看着我，希望我继续。“我只做过几次爱，但没有一次是……愉快的。他们如狼似虎，但我并不舒服。我经验少，也很少有快感，所以我忍了下来。我觉得我们可以各取所需。你想要性……那么我给就是了。我已经出卖了我的灵魂……我的身体似乎……相比之下不值一提。你当时很小。我确信这会是一场……让我为你的急切买单的——充满了草率、痛苦、没有高潮的嬉戏，但你很温柔……并且……愿意考虑我。如果我没有装睡，就让一个未成年人那么对我……这对我来说真的太过分了。”

“我喜欢抚摸你。”

“不管我做了什么都是重罪。”

“这就是你所有的理由吗。”我有点儿紧张。他对我诚实。我也可以这么做。

“嗯。你会在摸我的时候和我聊天。你会跟我说一些事。有时我甚至觉得你胡言乱语。我觉得你在用触摸我的方式解压。你会和我聊你的家，虽然我无能为力，但我可以做个听众。我理解。我可能没有睡在碗橱里，但我体谅这一切。”他的拇指在我手心搓圆。

“还有呢，西弗勒斯。”

“你夸我漂亮。”操。不，我没这么说。我不会这么说啊。他在对我微笑。但我一直都说……说得这么顺利。这么容易。“嗯。你——确实没有这么做。”

“但我希望这次会议能够顺利进行。不光是你，西弗勒斯。我保证，我在我们的饮品中都放了吐真剂。你的就一滴，而且稀释了。我需要这一切顺顺利利。”

“你知道魔法部限制了它的剂量吧，但你用它来……”

“为了确保我们互相坦诚，我确实这么做了。但是，我一直想告诉你我从4年级就开始爱你了。那时候，我就已经被你迷住了。我把它滴在你的饮料里，因为我是一个懦夫，我想确保你不会对我撒谎，但我又不想逼你。我只想让你别撒谎而已。你的那杯只有一滴。而我的呢，有三滴。事实上，我喝光了我那杯茶，先生。与其说为了把控你，不如说我是为了我自己。你令人生畏，我不能退缩。即使现在我也在尖叫着让自己闭嘴，但我也不能闭嘴。我要对你全盘托出。”

“你彻底疯了吗？！”

“我为你痴狂。除非你恨我，除非你直接勒令我停手，不然我就会接着那么对你。”

“哈利，你吓到我了。”我不是说他应聘的事儿。

“我自己也害怕。我做过很多幼稚的事，教授。我现在长大了，能更好地自控了，但是，我还是个学生的时候……西弗勒斯，如果你醒着，我不会在乎的。我还是……我怕我依然可能会强奸你，我知道这个想法很可笑——你比我强大，可我永远也不想伤害你，然而，我对你真的很着迷。”

“别说了。我去拿解药，你可以……”

“我要让你知道。4年级，我还偷了一些复方汤剂。我确实骗了你，西弗勒斯。我偷了几回，然后试着做了一些，特别是濒临假期的时候，我偷了两次。你可以问桃金娘我做了什么，但我怀疑她会说的。西弗勒斯，我拿走了你的一些头发，这样我就能变成你了，在我可以偷溜出去的夜晚，我会用自制的复方汤剂来幻化成你，然后摸你的身体。我想看你，我想假装我在摸你，因为我没机会啊，每晚，我都发现自己在手淫，我想要让你高潮。”我红着脸惴惴不安，想说话。在整个忏悔过程中，他一直让自己哽咽。“我不是好人，西弗勒斯。我需要你知道这一点。”

“那么，我想，我们都是‘坏’人。”他在眼镜后面揉眼睛。

“你似乎没有我想象的那么愤怒。”

“我既不愤怒也不狂躁。我……有点担心你为什么会痴，更不用说被你这么对待的人是我。你这样幻想自己，我有点难为情，又再次怪异地受宠若惊。我觉得没人比你更笨了；还有谁会放低标准，觉得我性感呢？”我站起来抵御吐真剂的反作用。

“求你了。它很快就失效了。”

“我不知道我还能不能忍受你那些惊人的坦白。我认为我已经很好地处理了当前所有的问题，但如果就这么持续下去，我最终会暴躁的，或我可能会害怕。”

“最糟的不是这个，是我利用你做自慰的素材啊。一年来，每天晚上，我都渴望触碰你，如果我碰不到我就会想方设法伪装你，我知道这很变态，但是，”他站着。“我真的爱你，西弗勒斯。”

“你太可笑了，如果不是在吐真剂的作用下，我发誓，我会觉得你在说谎。”

我们的嘴唇相距不过毫米。“绝对没有。我绝不会对此撒谎。我想要……西弗勒斯，我现在就想碰你。我想上你啊。我想让我们都清醒着做爱，我想让你情愿，让你明白你想让我那么触碰你。”

焦虑。我前所未有的焦虑。

“你到底想从我这里得到什么，哈利。”

“一切。你是我唯一的伴侣。我说过我爱你。我不会强求你接纳这份感情，但如果你觉得有可能……那我很想和你持续发展关系。不仅仅是性……但希望你仍然想要性。因为我现在就想要你想得快发疯。”我口干舌燥。

“一段关系？你到底什么意思。”

“我指的不是纯友谊，甚至不是床伴。我要亲情。如果有天你可以的话呢，我想让你爱我。我就是没法再假装不知道你醒着了。但我不能瞒着你。我需要你明白这一切。”

“我不觉得……我有能力和任何人发展关系。”

“多久没人对你献殷勤了？”

“一直都没有。没人想要我。”他温柔地笑着。

“那我可能是第一个这么对你的人。我会对你温柔似水的。我知道只需你给我机会，我就能成为一个对你充满疼惜和怜爱的伴侣。”

“人们会说什么呢……他们会知道吗？如果公众知道我腐蚀了他们高贵的救世主，我就没有立足之地了。”我的声音里有一种类似恐慌的东西。

“我希望人尽皆知，但我们可以慢慢来。我们不必马上就公开。我的朋友们和同事们……他们会按着自己的节奏慢慢发现，最终大家都会知道啊。但我们慢慢来就可以。我不知道他们会怎么说，但我可以向你保证……如果有人对你说了什么过分的话，我不会忍气吞声。我不会让任何人阻挠我们。如果你想让我们再慢一点也没关系。你要是想让我们再私密一些呢，也可以。如果你还没准备好让大家都知道，或你只想让我们身边的少数人知道，那我们就照你想的去做。”

“我们之间产生的关系会附带什么呢。我不解……”他吻了吻我的指关节。

“如果你有麻烦或不安，我会陪你。反之同上。如果有什么事情困扰我，我会找你。更重要的是，这意味着我们都不会孤生。我们会做对方的爱侣。”我能感觉到药剂的效果正在减退。这并没有使我放弃对他坦诚。

“我很犹豫要不要让自己失去主动权。”他对我微笑。

“你在床上一直很奔放。你信任我。你相信我会照顾你。”

“这不一样。”

“西弗勒斯，我不是我父亲。我……理解被羞辱的恐惧。我明白你畏惧流言蜚语。但我不是你需要提防的人。我不会伤害你。我为你着迷。不管你给不给我机会，这都不会变。如果你拒绝我，那我就试着做你的朋友，然后意淫你。我不会再强奸你了。战争结束了。我不是小孩子了。你下结论，我跟着你走，但是，前提是，你必须先做出选择啊。”

“如果……我同意了，但是后来改主意了怎么办。”

“然后我们会分手……像大多数人一样。但是，我是成年人了。即使你拒绝我，即使你接受我，即使我们分手，我也能应付每天见到你啊。你不会有任何麻烦的，现在，你只要给我个机会就好。”

“嗯。”我喝了几口茶，需要药水来给我一点儿勇气。“我想……嗯，我想尝试一段感情，但我对此知之甚少，如果我有什么不懂的，你要和我讲，但我拒绝被取笑。”

“我做梦都想不到我会如愿以偿。”他亲吻我的指尖。

“那……我们现在怎么办？”

“我能吻你吗？”我发现我对这个问题感到紧张。“我从没有吻过你，我想吻你已经很久了。”

“如果你……想，那么你就……做吧。”他从座位上起身然后走到我跟前。我不动。我怀疑我动了就会滋生要逃离他的嫌疑。他不紧不慢把他的手滑到我颈后，我希望他听不到我的呼吸有多沉重。

“你紧张吗，西弗勒斯？”药水在鼓励我尖叫着承认，但我压了下去。一言不发。无动于衷。我既想要，又恐惧。这太新奇了，太陌生了。“我很紧张。”我听到这句话瞬间便捂住了嘴，然后才意识到这不是我说的。他言笑晏晏。“毕竟这是我们的初吻。你不介意我紧张吧。”

“嗯。”他抓住我的手，亲吻我的下颌线。

“好。那我肯定我不介意你紧张。”这些话扑在我皮肤上。“用不了多久，我们俩都会完全习惯接吻，但我想，无论你让我吻你多少次我都会心动如初。”

“哈利，我……”他在吻我。初吻简直蜻蜓点水。我无需回应他便把握全局。他退开，对我热情地笑了笑。第二个吻他的舌头掠过我的嘴唇，挑逗唇缝。他拉开来吻我的唇珠。第三个吻，我立刻准许他进入。

“西弗勒斯，你对此没意见吧？”我点头，感觉晕乎乎。第四个吻是小心探索。他温柔地握着我的手。第五个吻连着第六个吻，第六个吻衔接第七个吻。每一个吻都比前一个吻更绵长更自信。他的舌头在我口中，我自控力瓦解。我抗拒不了他摸我的腿，也不抗拒他在我大腿上浅浅的磨蹭。在第十二个或第十四个吻后，他气喘吁吁地离开了。我忘了从什么时候起这些都数不清了。虽然他的嘴唇不再贴在我的嘴唇上，但他的下半身已经和我顶到了一起。他的双臂环着我，把我拉向他。我隐约感觉到他的手拂过我脖子上的头发，亲吻了那个地方。他的领地。

“不行。不许亲那儿。”

“它也让你兴奋吗？我好喜欢吻这儿啊。”他咬他的领地，我喘息着呻吟。该死。“多诱人的声音啊。”

“哈利。你现在到底什么意思？”

“只要是你，我来者不拒。我喜欢吻你。我享受着每一次触摸你，但我内心在尖叫着要我把你按到这张桌子上，做这么多……爱。”我吞咽着唾沫，动静挺大。我知道他听到了，他轻笑着把舌头落在我的颈椎上。“你的心跳真快。”

“你怎么能随便说那些话……太不像话了。”

“性又邋遢又不雅，偶尔还会很尴尬。但如果很爽，那么别的事真的很重要吗？我们舒舒服服的又为什么要那么介怀什么雅致呢？”

“我……没有，你说得好像没错。”

“有时候，我可能会说一些会让你开心或温暖或尴尬的话……可以吗。”

“嗯。我……没问题。”

“西弗勒斯，你在发抖。你还好吗。”

“嗯。”我没感觉到我在发抖。他搂住了我的腰，我意识到我在他跟前站着不知道哆嗦了多久。

“你想要什么呢，西弗勒斯。”我大脑的一部分在尖叫这是个陷阱。一切都如梦似幻，但是，他真的放了吐真剂，所以这可能是真的。但我怎么知道他在没在他的饮料里放吐真剂呢？就算放了，他真的喝光了吗？这可能都是做戏。这可能只是一些精打细算的……“西弗勒斯。”他尖锐地看着我。“西弗勒斯。我能在你‘昏睡’的时候告诉你许多私事。如果这就是个恶作剧，我会那么做吗？”我不吭声，他就对我笑。“如果这是个恶作剧，我会从你屁股里吸我自己的精液吗？”

“你一定要说这种话吗！”

“你不想去相信这一切是真的，所以我跟你说下事实。嗯。我尝过了。我尝过你无数次了，你一直都很享受。如果你不信我，那就看看我那么做。”

“我知道，好吧。我知道这不是恶作剧，只是……这不是……这很没劲。”

“为什么呢？”

“因为我是你的老师。我已经老了，我老到能做你爸爸了。我以前是个食死徒，而你是整个巫师界的黄金救世主。我们不适合在一起。”

“我觉得我们很相配，你的身体似乎也这么认为。”

“该死的波特。别提那些跟我说的正事无关的东西。”

“我又做‘波特’了，是吗？”他大声呼气。“西弗勒斯。如果你不想和我交往，那好啊，但我不许你嫌弃我的爱不够真诚。”

“我实事求是！你他妈不觉得奇怪吗？你为什么会想要我？”他放开了我。虽然他长高了，但还是比我矮了几英寸。他抬头看着我。

“也许你正是我喜欢的类型呢。”我忍不住挑眉。“我喜欢瘦高的男人。我喜欢聪明人。我喜欢深色头发。黑眼睛。丝滑的声音。你集这些于一身，我怎么就不能被你吸引呢？”他吻了我，我觉得很平静。“我被你吸引了。还有就是，我觉得你比别人更能理解我。我最好的朋友都办不到这些，因为他俩原生家庭很幸福。他们从不用担心挨打受骂。他们也从不会被通知不许吃东西或只能吃‘家’里的剩饭。他们永远都没法理解我。虽然我不完全了解你的童年，但我推测它也不算很轻松吧。”

“抱歉。”我不知道我在道什么歉，但这些话比我想象中说得更容易。

“西弗勒斯。我爱你。我想碰你。”我发现自己允许他把我轻轻按在桌子上。他紧贴着我的背，这样他就可以亲吻他的领域了。我能感觉到他的勃起压在我的屁股上。他用手抓着我的裤子。他挑逗我太久了，我的身体立刻有了反应。“你反应真快。”我紧闭双眼，一声不吭。体验感不错。我感觉到他在脱我的衣服，我压紧了双腿。我能感觉到冷空气冲击着我身体的私密部位。他让我趴在桌子上。我的腿紧紧地并拢，双眸紧闭。我睡着了。如果我睡着了，那我就没有责任了。我只要闭眼就好了。

“睁眼，西弗勒斯。”不听。我睡着了。我听到他笑了。“我注意到，你闻起来一股肥皂味儿。老师，您不觉得您很饥渴吗？在我出现之前把自己打扫这么干净，你是想勾引我吗？你是想显得自己有吸引力，对吧？”我放小了呼吸。我不……我要闭目塞听。但他的手指和舌头会压到我体内吗？“小荡妇。我已经发现你令人振奋的魅力了。”不，别……我的身体反应很大。“你在蠕动。西弗勒斯。你是为了你不会装睡紧张呢，还是为了我挑明我觉得你火辣紧张呢？”他太烦人了。我忍不住。“为我睁开你的眼睛，西弗勒斯。说点什么。我需要征得你的同意才会做下一步。我想听到你的同意。我想知道我们两情相悦。你能办到吗？你能给我吗，西弗勒斯？”

“我想要。我始终都想要。”我的声音听起来很平静。“但我睁不开眼。”

“为什么呢？”他的舌头。他连舌头都好像要肏我。

“你太过分了。”他轻笑得很开心。

“别装睡，也别让自己沉默。让我收到你的表态。”我只能听到我呼吸得多重。

“对坠入爱河的人而言……这样说话正常吗？”他松开了我。

“西弗勒斯，我们是恋人吗？你希望我们在一起吗？我要一个明确的答案。”

“我……我确实是这么希望的。”

“太好了。西弗勒斯，我要你抚摸你自己。你能帮帮我吗？”我照办了。他摸了我很多次，他的手一放在我屁股上，我的身体就自然放松。“对，你自己来。”他的两根手指塞进了我体内，慢慢伸展。他的手指精准按在了能让我揺胯的地方。“感觉怎么样？西弗勒斯。我要你回答我。”我能感觉到我的腿微微颤抖。

“好。感觉很不错。”第三根手指。“哈利。”

“嗯，塞夫。”

“为什么……你总是...啊！亲手拉伸我？”

“你不喜欢吗，西弗勒斯？”他的手指照常。

“喜欢啊。我很喜欢，但是用魔法……”

“这无伤大雅。用哪种都行，但我更喜欢亲力亲为。我喜欢亲力亲为的感觉。我知道咒语，也许有一天我们用得上，但我现在更喜欢这样。我喜欢知道我让你神魂颠倒。如果用魔法做辅助，那就不全是我自己来的了。你没意见吧，西弗勒斯。”

“我……也更喜欢这种方式。”

“嗯哼。”他压在那处，我抽着气尖叫。我的手沾满了自己的精液。“你觉得你准备好让我上你了吗，我的小甜心。”我点头。虽然累了，但我的身体食髓知味。在上我之前，他总是尽力让我高潮一次……我很庆幸他还关心我的舒适度。

“我已经准备好让你肏我了。”我低声说，屋子里针落可闻。他放在我屁股上的手抖了一下，但除此外再没了动静。我说错什么了吗？但这样说感觉……没错啊。“哈利……”

“梅林啊，我差点就射了。你对我影响太大了吧。好了，小荡妇。我现在就肏你。”他的手抓牢我的臀瓣。我能感觉到他坚实的龟头压进了我的肉窍。我的身体立刻向他敞开。我习惯了他在我体内的感觉。我习惯了轻微的烧灼感。“我暂时还不会动起来，西弗勒斯。我会让你习惯的。”

“我已经习惯了。求你了。快点儿吧。别让我再等了。”我自己在摇屁股。我的身体感觉比以往任何时候都更加敏感。他慢慢摇晃。徐徐摇晃。

“你内腔又热又软，而且一直在痉挛，怎么了吗？西弗勒斯。”他从没肏我这么慢啊。就像他压根儿就没动一样。“如果你有什么想要的，那么你得告诉我才行。”他在我耳边笑。“我不会读心术。”他舔着我的耳廓。“我需要跟我说说你想要什么，亲爱的。你只要说。只要你告诉我你想要什么……你渴望什么，我就去按你说的做。我们都是成年人，都有选择权。你没睡着，跟我说说。”

“快点。”他轻轻地抚摸我。

“你说什么？宝贝。我不太明白。”

“快点肏我。我想让你对我证明你多想上我……我想让你满足我。”他的手沿着我的背搓到了我的肩上。我能感觉到他的手指压在我锁骨的皮肤上。他猛地挺臀，将自己完全裹了进去。在我有机会享受这份充实之前，他已经拔出去又嘭一下扎了回去。我的手指缠着桌角但我撑不住自己。哈利的手抓住我的肩膀，把我拉回来，让我贯穿我自己。“啊…”

“嗯——宝贝，你喜欢被这么干吗。”我咽不下呜咽或呻吟。他奖励我的叫声刺破他的皮肤。他吮吸着微微流血的创口然后将血迹舔净了。“你喜欢我迅速肏你。你喜欢被控制，你让我发情。”他抽身，我想央着他再肏我，但我也想看看他要怎么对付我。他在蹭我的肛口。就在外面，他的龟头戏弄着我的壶口，每回都仿佛要推进去，但每次又都没有。他一直在我臀缝摩擦。“你的屁股这么白还这么可爱，简直让我想把脑浆都射进去啊。我想把你的肠肉都肏出来。但我还不想那么快就结束。毕竟。这是我第一次和男朋友做爱。”

“行、你要对我做什么都行……你做什么都…让我觉得很爽。”

“你要杀了我了，西弗勒斯。你怎么每次说话都像要弄死我一样啊？你屁股紧得要让我原地高潮。”他飞快地冲进去，我发现自己在尖叫。

“啊……哈利……”

“如果你接着这么喊我，我就要射了。我似乎快要标记你了。”

“你的？”

“嗯，我的小荡妇。我的。你喜欢吗？你喜欢被我标记吗。”我还没来得及回话，他的勃起就重重地撞在我的结肠上。他现在对我更狠了。我真的觉得他在标记我。我一生中结过很多盟。我有过太多主人了，再添一个，我好害怕。

“你会不会……也属于我。”他吻了吻他的领域，虽然他还没回话，但我已经知道了。我不必问了。

“我属于你很多年了，宝贝。”

“那么……我不介意你标记我。我……我爱你。”这些话比我想的要含羞，但却完全真真切切。我知道他听到了。他完全在我体内猛击，我感觉得到他用他的精液冲洗我的内腔。我能感觉到我们亲密无间。

“哈利。你能……拔出来吗。”他的脸颊依偎在我的背上。

“你想洗澡的话，西弗勒斯。也许我们能一起洗。”

“嗯……好。”他松开我，我忽略了从我股间淌下来的精液，跟着他进入我的浴室。他把我拉向他，我让我的身体靠在他肩上。他为我清理身体，我发现我能接受不是性接触的亲密行为。让他给我洗澡感觉还不错。“哈利？”

“嗯？”他的手指在按摩我的背，他洗掉我皮肤上的精液和汗水。

“我可以把考试推迟到周一，让学生们有更多的时间复习，但别指望我因为和他们的院长有一腿就每回都迁就你的格兰芬多。”

“你是不是有点儿心软了。”他吻我。“接下来，你可能会开始大公无私了。”

“一旦我们的关系公开了，我怀疑我就再也没什么威慑力了。”

“如果学生们发现你实际上也是个有血有肉的人，那就完了。”他抚摸着我的头发，我发现听他说这些比让我自己来承认还要轻松得多。

“别冷落我，否则我一天就扣你的狮子们一百分。”他轻声笑着。

“你无需多虑，西弗勒斯。你累吗？要不要睡一觉？”我感觉自己靠着他的肩膀点头。他带我们去我的卧室。在把我放在床上之前，他施了一个无声的干燥咒。一旦我舒服了，他犹疑地看着我。

“唔……怎么了。”

“我只是在想，我是该回房，还是该碰碰运气，看看你是否会让我留宿。”我无法直视他。我憋着紧张，仔细斟酌措辞。

“哈利，我的床永远，永远都给你留位置。”

**Author's Note:**

> 一切荣誉归原作者和原文！
> 
> 如果你很爱这篇文，请不要忘了对younoknowme93表达你的感情！


End file.
